


When an Alien Invasion Happens and you are in the Principal's Office

by EmbersAtDusk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Codes & Ciphers, Gen, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbersAtDusk/pseuds/EmbersAtDusk
Summary: Based off of "how to win friends and influence people" by Bundibird.What if, when in Morita's office and discussing the punishment for the fight, Tony got an alert on his phone and started speaking in code with Peter?





	When an Alien Invasion Happens and you are in the Principal's Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bundibird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundibird/gifts).



> The original work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983760  
> The author of the original work: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundibird/pseuds/Bundibird  
> I got permission from them to write this. I'm not that good of a writer, and definitely not as good as them, but inspiration struck. It's pretty short, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

“I don’t think that pressing charges is necessary,” Morita says, trying to sound stern as he attempts to calm the situation down and retake control of the conversation.

Tony's phone beeped. He took a quick look at the screen, and his face paled - everyone in the room suddenly grew even _more_ tense, which Peter didn't think was possible.

"Peter, what color watch are you wearing today?" Tony asked. _Oh,_ thought Peter. He was asking what suit he had on him. It was _that_ type of situation. Peter knew that Tony didn't like to take him to the big stuff - the color drained from his face as he realized how bad of a situation this must be.

"Peter?" Asked Harley, worried. "Are you… okay?" 

Peter nodded, staring at Tony. "I'm wearing a silver watch right now, Mr. Stark." _I have the Iron Spider suit with me._

Tony appeared relieved. He turned to Morita. "We have to go," he said. "This is urgent."

Hesitantly, Peter asked a question. "Mr. Stark," he paused, "What is your favorite color?" _What is the situation?_

Tony sighed. "Red." _Alien invasion._

Peter gasped. "No," he whispered. " _Red?_ Are you _sure?_ " There hadn't been aliens in New York since 2012.

"It's a pale red, though. Not bright red like it was a few years ago," Tony clarified. Peter appeared to be relieved. It wasn't that bad, then. 

"We should probably get going," Peter said, taking note of everyone in the room staring at them. Tony nodded, and they both left the room, looking worried, and ignoring Manning as be started to shout at him about the charges they might press.

***

"So… did they just talk in code?"

Harley had seen many things in his 15-year-long life. When he was 11, Tony freaking Stark broke into his garage. He was bullied at school back in Tennessee, so when he moved to New York a few weeks ago, he was excited to get a fresh start. It turned out that New York wasn't any better than Tennessee - except for the fact that he had met Peter Parker, a person who apparently also knows Tony Stark. He seemed pretty chill. Until the two of them started talking in code.

"Yeah, what the hell was that?" Mick asked. "Why would _Peter_ of all people start to talk in code with _Iron Man?"_

Mick's father, General Manning, was quiet. He looked scared. "Care to share, General?" Asked Morita. "You seem to know something that would probably help our situation."

Manning nodded. "I didn't understand the watch part," he admitted, "but code red… that's bad. Like, it has only happened once before." Everyone stared at him expectantly. "2012."

The whole room gasped. Everyone associated that year with the alien attack. "So," started one of the parents, talking slowly, "you're telling us that the city is getting attacked by aliens?"

Manning nodded. Everyone sat in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, when everyone's phone buzzed.

It was a city-wide alert, urging everyone to find shelter and stay as far away from the outside world as possible. 

Harley broke the silence. "Ok, what the _fuck?"_

***

Peter was having fun kicking alien ass. There wasn't a portal or wormhole like in 2012, simply a spaceship - a spaceship full of several hundred hostile aliens that happened to crash in New York City.

God, why did it always have to be New York?

"Hey big fella," Peter webbed up the aliens, looking pointedly at a fatter one, it's hips swaying around like jelly. "Why couldn't you have crashed your ship somewhere _other_ than New York? I think the poor New Yorkers have been through enough!"

He made it sound like he was grinning. _I_ wish _I was grinning._ He was glad for his mask - if he didn't have it, then everyone would be able to see how scared he was. This whole thing was an extremely new experience. Peter had never fought _aliens_ before, much less with the Avengers.

"Hey Spidey, try to keep the puns to a minimum," Steve said in his comms. If Peter's life weren't in danger, he would totally be fangirling right now. He was fighting _aliens_ with the _Avengers._ As Ned would say, what even was his life?!

After about an hour or so, all the aliens were dead. The Avengers had assembled, and they had won. Peter decided to introduce himself to them formally - as Spider-Man, though, not Peter Parker.

“Rough fight,” he panted. He dropped down from the building he was standing on and walked over to the rest of the Avengers. “So-”

“Spidey, don’t you think that we should go back to doing what we had been doing _before_ the alien invasion?” Tony interrupted. “It was pretty important, don’t you think?”

Peter groaned. “Fine, Mr. Stark.” The Avengers stared as the two started heading towards Queens, Spider-Man swinging across buildings and Iron Man flying.

“Ok,” started Sam, “What was _that?_ ”

***

Morita had turned his monitor around and put on the news after the alert went off. He had instructed the school to stay calm and go into lockdown, then put on the news. They watched the Avengers fight, and win. It seemed a lot easier than 2012 had been. What nobody could seem to figure out, though, was why Tony had taken Peter with him. Wouldn’t he be safer if he just stayed with them?

About 10 minutes after the fight was over, Tony and Peter sauntered into the office, both sweating. They noticed that Peter did, in fact, have a silver watch on - one with several buttons.

“So,” Tony said, as if nothing had happened, “where were we?”


End file.
